


The World I Know

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Kara thru her mind





	

The white pallor of the orb in the sky gleamed its light down. The cracked streaked face was dented obscure from mortal eyes but emblazoned to hers alone. She walked back into the house. Alex her sister was asleep. She was quite as always. Alone in her thoughts, just peering into space. Missing a home she would never see again. Kara sat up with a start her breathe shallow as she looked around the room. The lights from the street peaking in there discolored appeal often left her wanting curtains that could black them out. She was having a dream again, her first week at the Danvers. They where nice but it wasn’t home. No place could ever be home again. She knew this felt it even, but she couldn’t shake the idea that somewhere there could be some place for her. Laying back down she closed her eyes. For a second and the silence was disturbed. She knew who it was and softened a bit . Reaching to her night stand she picked up the tiny device. “Miss.Grant?” “Good Morning Kiera.” She was in peaceful mood Proably having taken some pill and a cocktail before she decided to call her. “I… is there a problem?” “Yes. I need you.” “Miss. Grant?” “Kiera I need you to meet me at CatCo. I almost forgot it’s the anniversary of CatCo’s stock going public.” “Yes. Miss.Grant right away.” The call ended and she slowly made her way from the warmth she usually enjoyed. Her life was misery to anyone who saw. Kara Danvers was a lowly working class stiff she was single a fashion disaster and a pleaser.  Although Kara Zor-El was no better orphaned alien girl. Left to emerge on a planet that made her an abomination. She dawned a cape and became Supergirl. The envy of the planet. Poster girl for humanity. The goodness was just vomit wrenching. And then there was her. That person she was before this all began. Not alien Not a child but her. Daughter, Niece, Cousin, Student, Friend. A life not yet livid a promising future. Gone. She slipped on something or other as she dressed in the dark. Every second she wasted would cost her another moment of Miss.Grants annoyance. She moved to the window and leapt out. She was feeling dramatic.  When she landed on the CatCo helipad she sped her way down the stairs. Taking the elevator she was in the office before anyone knew what had happened. “Another five minutes and I would have docked you a day of pay.” Cat was sitting on the sofa her hand turning thru a book of something. She almost seemed to be busy. Smelling the coffee she winced realizing she hadn’t had anything. The blonde heard the squeak and turned to inspect her. “Rough night I see. It’s a personal blend. Try some.” Kara moved over a little hesitant not sure what to expect. Miss.Grant never was one for the usual. Sipping it she smiled slightly. “It’s Carmel.” “I know, now I need your opinion.” “Mine?” “Next to you. My baby has only one mother. Shh don’t just sit down.” She did as instructed as The media mogul set the book in her lap. Opening it she wasn’t sure what she was to do. “Dazzle me.” Kara knew what she meant. Her mind clicking off a list of things what would make her look great, what would keep the investors interested and what the press would love to see. “I would go with number 54.” “Bull pen?” “Well it keeps the media themed, the press will love that. The investors get to experience what an actual paper was like. And then there is you suspenders white oxford and one of those poker hats that says chief. It just seems fitting.” “Well done and here I thought this would take longer. Now back to you you’ve been down for the past few days anything wrong?” “It’s nothing.” “Kiera please.” “Just old memories of home.” “Your family?” “Yes and I’m fine I just.” “Tell me about it.” She heard the elevator ding and held up a finger as a waiter brought in a selection of dishes. He left as quickly as he entered. As she handed her something and sat back down. “I’m having dreams of being a child with my real family and I’m just…” “Hurting.” “Yes.” “There is no way thru this other than facing it head on. We all need to belong and I don’t doubt your adoptive family is wonderful but you had a family that made you who you are and it’s time you mourned them.” Kara was warmed by the gentle tone she used and took a small bite. She was surprised by the richness and flavor of the dish. “This is good.” “That’s one.” “But how do I mourn them?” “Well, there are a couple ways a funeral, lighting a candle close friends and a lot of alcohol or you can just sit in black and cry.” “These help?” “It’s symbolism but the idea is to love them and put them to rest so you can too.” “Thank you.” “Kiera it will get better.” “I know.” The sun began to creep in lighting the floors of Cats office. The morning crew would be in shortly. Kara was busy making arrangements for the gala event. As Cat watched her from her desk.  She began to understand the young woman before her. The trials she faced were heartbreaking. Life could be unbearable for anyone but watching her now she seemed to be lost in a world that wasn’t her. Making a few calls she decided to help. As best she could. She walked over to her desk. “Kiera why don’t you take a few days this is the address to my beach house. Anything you need just call.” “I…” “If you are up to it I’d like you to attend the gala too. No work for one night.” “I’ll be there.” “Now your time starts now.” Walking back to her office Cat really realized why she didn’t need her therapist this week. She had actually done something without motivation for something in return. Kara zipped back to her apartment and grabbed somethings. She flew to the address. And was stunned the house was stunning. She felt the warmth of home. As she stepped out into the sun. She looked off into the distance and screamed. She let go of everything and for a moment she cried. Her heart hurt as she let her mind rewind time as she breathed in her mother walked down the steps of her school. Glared off into space. Fell asleep in her own room one last time. When the sun set she was still sitting on the balcony. Unmoving she hadn’t heard the phone ringing or the door unlock. She didn’t even hear her as she called her name. She did feel the warmth of her as she wrapped a blanket around her helping her up and back inside. Leading her to bed she pulled back the covers and placed her in them. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. Cat watched her for a moment and decided to give her some space. Walking back out to the patio. She noticed and indentation in the marble. Walking back inside she felt a touch of sadness for her. Hours later she heard the sounds of movement. Kara came out to find her sitting there with a throw over her legs and just working. “How are you feeling?” “Better? How did you get…” “When you didn’t answer I got worried. The neighbors said they heard what sounded like a loud scream. Over the surf I don’t know but I thought I’d check on you anyway. You were in a state of grief. I put you to bed. If your hungry I cooked.” “I was upset.” She managed after a full minute had passed. She walked into the kitchen, when she felt her wrap her arms around her. She gave her a reassuring squeeze. “This is hard I know but you are strong.” “I miss them so much. I just want to go home.” “I know. You are home.” Cat felt her slump into her body cool tears began to fall as she held her tighter. Kara wasn’t thinking she wasn’t doing anything but grieving and she let go.  Closing her eyes she opened to find they were no longer on the ground. There were no words just breathing. … The End


End file.
